mathscifandomcom-20200215-history
Physics
'E-Books' Light & Matter be Open source Physics Textbook Series Motionmountain be Physics Textbook Series (Unconventional teaching style) Subsection Scripts Applied Math for Physics '''WHY this section ?It should be possible, these days, to collect all knowledge you need from the internet. Problem then is, there is so much junk on the internet. Is it possible to weed out those very rare pages that may really be of use?*'' *Set theory *open sets, *compact spaces. *Topology. *Algebraic equations. *Approximation techniques. *Series expansions: the Taylor series. *Solving equations with complex numbers. *Trigonometry: sin(2x)=2sin x cos x, etc. *Infinitesimals. *Differentiation. *Differentiate basic functions (sin, cos, exp). *Integration. *Integrate basic functions *Differential equations. *Linear equations. *The Fourier transformation. *The use of complex numbers. *Convergence of series. *The complex plane. *Cauchy theorems and contour integration *The Gamma function *Gaussian integrals. Probability theory. *Partial differential equations. *Dirichlet and Neumann boundary conditions. This is for starters. Some of these topics actually come as entire lecture courses. Much of those are essential ingredients of theories in Physics. You don't have to finish it all before beginning with what follows next, but remember to return to those subjects skipped during the first round. '''Classical Mechanics *Static mechanics (forces, tension); hydrostatics. Newton's Laws. *The elliptical orbits of planets. The many-body system. *The action principle. Hamilton's equations. The Lagrangean. (Don't skip - extremely important!) *The harmonic oscillator. The pendulum. *Poisson's brackets. *Wave equations. Liquids and gases. The Navier-Stokes equations. Viscosity and friction. Harmonic oscilator Newtonian mechanics David Tong e String Theory DAMTP Mechanics and Special Relativity Course notes Mechanics and Special Relativity assignments 'Web Text' Physics Classroom e High School Physics with large bank of questions Lagrangean Lagrangean explained Allaboutcircuits e Electronics (Has integrated forum) Hyperphysics Concise Basic-Advanced Physics Wikibooks/A-level Physics A-Level Physics The Particle Adventure Particle Physics for Retards MathPages Some advanced topics & concepts (Ancient website layout) What is Reality? Exploring questions about the fundamentals of Physics Dr. James Calvert Advanced concepts explained & Mathematical Physics articles The Nucleus Physics/Astronomy Resource Guide to Nuclear Science Basic Overview of Nuclear Science A Layman’s Explanation of String Theory Atmospheric Optics Cambridge University's Materials Science Teaching and Learning Packages Fizzics Fizzle High school level physics Intro to Special Relativity Very comprehensible text explaining SR MagLab: Education Explains magnetism, contains interactive tutorials, and more 'Videos' Freelance Teacher v Basic Chemistry & Physics Khan Academy v Basic-Intermediate Physics Brightstorm v First year physics Study Stove v Chemistry and Physics problems explained Youtube/derekowens v Math, Physics, Electronics Physics tutorial ve Physics tutorial with interactivity Perimeter Institute v Theoretical Physics Lectures Project Tuva v Richard Feynman's Classic Physics Lectures Strange Paths vb Compilation of Resources for Advanced Physics Sixty Symbols v Selection of various Physics-related videos Periodic Table of Videos String Theory Shiraz's lectures 'Tools' Wolfram Alpha/ Physics Knowledge Database Falstad Java Physics Simulations/Applets Serendip/ Apps Physics Applets, Physics Applets Everywhere Nowykurier Gravity Simulation PhET Physics Java apps hosted by University of Colorado, topics include motion, waves, work, thermo, quantum, and electromagnetism PHYSCLIPS Animations, film clips, interactive tutorials, and supporting pages hosted at University of New South Wales Atom in a Box Software that helps simulate what electron obritals look like Problems & Challenges nrich/Physics Physics Challenge Problems British Physics Olympiad Papers b Challenging Questions | ‘02 - ‘10 Includes Answers (Aimed at 17-18) Feynman Challenges Exercises relating to the Feynman lectures 'Advice / Articles' Common Physics Misconceptions ZapperZ's "So you want to be a Physicist?" Career Advice & Information How to Become a Good Theoretical Physicist This is must-read How to Study Physics 'Reference' IAEA Nuclear Data Services IAEA Nuclear Data Services